Momentos
by Matli
Summary: Pequeñas momentos, pequeñas escenas, trocitos de la vida de Regina. Sola o acompañada, con enemigos, con amigos, con amores reales, con amores inventados...
1. Volar

Este es mi pequeño y super secundario, intento de aprender a escribir bien en primera persona.

Pequeñas escenas sacadas de la vida/vidas de Regina: Sola, acompañada, con amores inventados, con amores reales, con enemigos, con amigos...

La cosa es simple: voy a seguir el alfabeto, y con tres palabras de esa letra, un personaje secundario, o sin personaje y una categoria intentaré escribir algo menor a 500 palabras sobre un posible momento en su vida.

* * *

**_Momentos._**

**_ A: Avión, angustia,__ amor._**

**_Regina&Emma_**

**_Drama & Romance_**

* * *

Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sucedido ayer, aunque todo comenzó hace casi 29 años.

Era Noviembre, o así le llamaban a la época dónde comienza el frio en esta tierra. Pero el frío no era un problema, en nuestro mundo también hacía frío. No, el problema era el ruido.

La primera vez que los vi, ohhh, casi caigo del susto. Pájaros. Pájaros metálicos enormes con personas vivas, ¡vivas!, en su interior. Sobrevolando nuestras cabezas. Días después en el espejo con canales que en estas tierras llaman televisor me enteré de qué eran realmente, aún así me costó muchos años reponerme del susto.

Pasaron 28 años, los pájaros metálicos ya no me asustaban. Jamás salí de Storybrooke, jamás monté en un pájaro metálico y si las cosas seguían bien jamás pensaba montar en uno.

Pero llegó Emma, la salvadora, la "_madre"_ de mi hijo, y con ella viejas emociones afloraron en mí; odio, irá, rabia… pero también surgió la angustia, el miedo, la desesperación. No era feliz en Storybrooke, pero no deseaba volver, deseaba poder olvidar igual que el resto. Pero esa mujer hizo que aflorase una emoción más, una emoción ya olvidada, algo casi irreconocible, un calor en el pecho que viajaba por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que la veía.

Amor, ohhh, esa vez realmente tuve que sentarme para reponerme del susto. Sentía amor por esa odiosa mujer, sus desplantes, sus trucos para encontrarse con Henry, su odio, sus ojos azules, su pelo sedoso… todo ella hacía que me enfadase, angustiase, desesperase, pero también hacia que volviese a sentir esa sensación ya olvidada.

Pero todo momento pasa; la mujer rompió la maldición, y con ella mis sueños de una nueva vida, pero por algún motivo aún desconocido la mujer me correspondió, aún a sabiendas de quién era cada una, aún sabiendo lo que había pasado con su familia… ella simplemente vino y revolucionó mi mundo.

Hoy, casi un año después de conocerla, casi 29 desde el comienzo de la maldición, sigo sintiendo dolor, ira, rabia, angustia, enfado, desesperación… pero cada noche el peso de su brazo en mi estomago, las puntas de sus cabellos en mi hombro, el calor de su cuerpo… toda ella me recuerda que también siento amor, aunque ni por su amor me subiré jamás a un pájaro metálico gigante.

* * *

Pues eso es todo, si te gusta, puedes comentar, o no, como quieras. Y si te apetece hasta puedes decirme tres palabras con b, (o c o lo que sea hasta z) un personaje secundario (o no), el tipo de relación y un genero e intentaré hacer algo cortito de este estilo. Imprescindible Regina. #EvilRegal 4ever.

Salud2


	2. Olvidar

Ni idea de si os gusto el anterior, pero Basthest me ha dado un montón de palabras por twitter jeje, aunque con algunas más que un desafio para escribir en primera persona, será un desafio de como meterlas sin que parezca que uso calzador. Gracias!

En fin, no actualizo los otros dos por falta de tiempo, el jueves presento un trabajo, el miercoles salí en la radio ;) un montón de cosas, y ahora en nada, 10 minutos me ha venido esto a la mente y lo he plasmado. Pero en cuanto pueda sigo con lo otros dos.

* * *

_Personajes: Regina, mención de Daniel, mención menor de otros personajes._

_Rating: K+_

_Genero: Drama._

* * *

_** 2- beber, besos, bailes.**_

_**"Olvidar"  
**_

* * *

Dicen que beber a solas denota un problema de alcoholismo. También dicen que las penas con el alcohol se olvidan.

Ja, me encantaría coger al que dijo eso y mostrarle mi punto de vista. 28 años bebiendo sola, 28 años ahogando mis penas en alcohol. Cualquiera diría que en 28 años he olvidado mis penas, o perdido el hígado.

Por desgracia para mí, Regina Mills, ambas cosas son imposibles, no puedo olvidar aunque quiera, y en este maldito pueblo no puedo morir. Por lo que sigo bebiendo, sigo recordando; todo el dolor que me han hecho, todo el dolor que he infringido, la magia, mi tierra, mi infancia destrozada… pero lo que más recuerdo, y al mismo tiempo lo que más intento olvidar son los besos.

Los castos besos de mi padre, esos besos en la frente cuando me iba a la cama. Los besos que nunca me daba madre, los besos que le daba a mi fiel corcel en el hocico. El beso que hizo que Blancanieves despertase y yo perdiese… otra vez. Los besos que yo misma le di a mi hijo hasta que dejo de hablarme, quizás no era igual de cariñosa que el resto de las madres, pero le quería muchísimo. Los besos de Graham, falsos, sin sentimientos, pero ayudaban a pasar las noches...

Pero los que más recuerdo y deseo olvidar son todos los besos de Daniel. Suaves, húmedos, tiernos, robados, apasionados, tranquilos… perdidos. Daniel murió y algo de mi murió con él.

Blancanieves ganaba una y otra vez, bailaban, reían, disfrutaban de su victoria y yo… yo volvía a beber, a intentar olvidar. Pero no pude, los besos del amor verdadero no se olvidan. Y sí, los maldije a todos, los traje a Storybrooke, les quité sus finales felices, sus besos, sus celebraciones y bailes, sus sonrisas… pero sigo sin poder olvidar.

Hace unas horas Emma ha roto mi maldición con un beso, es… irónico. Y aquí estoy yo; bebiendo, otra vez, intentando olvidar. Quizás por fin pueda olvidar, o puede que el alcohol termine matándome, o la masa enfurecida.

O puede que por fin tenga mi final feliz, los bailes, las fiestas, las risas… los besos.

* * *

Comentad, vengaaa, ayuda a escribir. Acepto y me encantan las críticas negativas, constructivas. De los errores se aprende ;)

Salud2


	3. Un orgasmo por favor

****Resubid, fanfiction me ha estado dando problemas y no sé si ha llegado a subirse antes o no.

Tengo casi terminado el cap 6 de Regina Mills presidenta, mañana o pasado subo.

Y nada más. Odio la primera persona, y no creo que esté consiguiendo escribir cosas decentes con ella, pero seguiré intentándolo hasta que alguien me mande a la mierda, ya sabéis, review mandándome a la mierda y lo dejo ;) nah broma, seguiré xD

Felices fiestas, por si me olvido de decirlo.

* * *

Pairing: Regina&Emma

Rating:T-M (insinuaciones y vocabulario algo vulgar)

Genero: Romance-PWP-Humor-Parodía= Troll fic.

* * *

**3. Chupito, caballo, casa.**

**_Un orgasmo por favor._**

* * *

Sigo sin saber cómo ha sucedido, pero por increíble que parezca la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora hemos terminado juntas. Al principio quería matarla, después seguí queriendo matarla y si ella no hubiera roto la maldición creo que habría seguido queriendo matarla. Pero ya no es así, y ahora cuando la quiero matar lo hago únicamente en la cama.

Hemos tenido peleas, claro, ella es la hija de la madre Teresa, más conocida como Mary Margaret-Blancanieves, y yo soy la personificación del mal, o eso dicen.

Pero hoy no quiero hablar de eso. Oh no, hoy quiero hablar de algo que sucedió hace una semana y que sigue haciendo que mis piernas tiemblen.

Acababa de terminar de montar a caballo y sin siquiera cambiarme, decidí ir a buscar a Emma. Habíamos quedado donde la abuelita y no quería que algo tan simple como oler a caballo me retrasase.

Pero nada más llegar a la taberna ya pude notar algo raro: las persianas estaban bajadas, en apariencia estaba cerrado pero de su interior salían gritos y risas. Y allí estaban, en la postura más rara que jamás me habría imaginado. Si me las hubiera encontrado desnudas y follando como locas me habría sorprendido menos. Pero no, Emma estaba tumbada en la barra boca arriba riéndose sin parar mientras Ruby intentaba sin mucho acierto servirle alcohol directamente a la boca desde un metro por encima de ella.

-Hey Ina ven y bebe algo-me dijo Emma levantándose tambaleante. Su pelo estaba pegajoso y su camiseta estaba empapada en alcohol. Aunque eso no impidió que me dejase abrazar por ella, realmente estoy cambiando.

-Hueles a caballo Ina, sexy-dijo besándome el cuello mientras tiraba de mí hacía la barra.

-Estás muy borracha Ems!-gritó Ruby igual de borracha que Emma.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis a las 7 de la tarde en este estado?-les pregunté cuando Emma finalmente me arrastró a la barra. Seguía besándome el cuello mientras sus manos me acariciaban los muslos sin importarle la presencia de Ruby.

-Van a aumentar el negocio. Ya sabes, por la mañana servirán comidas y a las noches alcohol, y Rubs necesitaba a alguien que probase sus chupitos- dijo por fin Emma separando su boca de mi cuello, aunque sus manos desinhibidas se acercaban peligrosamente a mi centro.

-¿Qué quieres, Gina?-terminó soltándome su aliento caliente y húmedo en la oreja, mientras una de sus manos rozaba totalmente la zona central de mis pantalones. Eran de cuero, pero si seguía rozándome en esa zona, terminarían empapados si no me llevaba a mi borracha novia pronto a la cama.

-¡Oh! un… un orgasmo, por favor.

-Marchando- Ruby estaba detrás de la barra por lo que no pudo observar el movimiento de manos de la Sheriff haciendo que malinterpretase mi pedido, el cuál nada tenía que ver con el alcohol.

-Espera Rubs. Dame la botella, este nos lo tomamos en casa, ¿verdad Ina?- dijo Emma acariciándome cada vez más descaradamente. Esa noche tendría mi orgasmo, y quizás también el chupito.

-¡Verdad!

* * *

Orgasmo= evidentemente todos sabemos su significado xD pero la bebida, al menos en mi tierra, es whisky peche+ kas limón (fanta fuera del país vasco).

El otro chupito que se sirve directamente a la boca de la persona no consigo recordar como se llama, pero no es machacado Basthest, lo busque jeje y ese se sirve diferente xD tendré que volver a ir a una chupitería e investigar.

Siguiente relato: debate, dragón(de Basthest) y otra palabra por determinar, tendrá humor y Remma.


	4. Ni hablar

**__**Está mal que yo lo diga, pero mi cap anterior de "momentos" fue fantástico, leedlo después de este ;)

Gracias Basthest por tu apoyo y por sugerir dragón.

Daniel tenía que aparecer y debate es un pequeño homenaje al club de la EHU que tanto me han enseñado en tan poco tiempo ;) Lo poco que aperece aquí no guarda ninguna relación con un debate real. Lo único que si guarda es la forma de plantear la pregunta, lo que hace Regina no es una conclusión real.

Espero que os guste un poco, poquito, nah apenas un poquito, hacedlo saber, venga ;)

Salud2

* * *

_Pairing: Remma_

_Rating: T (pero por no herir sensibilidadades, a mi me parece un K)_

_Genero: un poco de humor y Romance._

* * *

**_4- Debate, Dragón, Daniel._**

* * *

Todo esto de redimirse es una tontería enorme. No me malinterpretéis, de verdad quiero cambiar, por Henry, Emma, la memoria de Daniel…, por todo en general. Pero desde que Mary Margaret está al mando del pueblo estamos haciendo un montón de actividades extrañas; algunas son simplemente cutres y consigo evitarlas, pero otras…

Otras son fantasticamente "maravillosas". La familia Encantadora con la intención de mostrarle al mundo mis cambios de actitud, decidieron hacer una actividad en la que yo pudiese participar: debate.

Debate. Supongo que para ellos ser una bruja malvada y alcaldesa equivale a ser una buena oradora, por lo que después de superar mi asombro no me quedo más remedio que ir al ayuntamiento a hacer la pantomima esta del debate, todo sea por Henry y Emma, claro.

Pero bendita sea mi suerte, todo salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Henry fue el que eligió el tema. Sinceramente no sé como a Mary Margaret se le ocurrió dejar que mi hijo con una imaginación ultra desarrollada eligiese el tema.

"¿Es mejor trasporte un dragón o un caballo?" ¿Fantástico tema verdad? Henry es adorable, pero no pienso dejar que tenga un dragón, aunque estoy segura de que Emma si le dejaría.

"Son rápidos, fuertes, grandes y si los tratas bien son seguros. Seguro que algunos diréis, oh los dragones son peligros, y yo os pregunto: ¿acaso un caballo desbocado no es peligro?, por tanto yo digo sí, los dragones son mejores que los caballos." Mi conclusión no fue gran cosa, pero mi oponente fue Emma. Y está mal que yo lo diga, pero le di una paliza a mi rubia.

-Hey Ina, ¿qué haces? Vuelve a la cama-me llamó Emma medio dormida desde la cama esa misma noche.

Lo que ella aún no sabía es que gracias a Pepito Grillo, Archie, tengo que escribir todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza y llevar una especie de diario. Por lo que mientras ella duerme yo suelo levantarme y escribo todo lo que ha pasado, o lo que recuerdo del bosque encantado.

Por lo que allí estábamos; ella tumbada boca abajo en medio de nuestra cama, con su mano estirada intentado encontrar un cuerpo que evidentemente no estaba, y yo aquí sentada escribiendo todo lo que recordaba acerca de nuestro debate sobre dragones y caballos.

-Escribía-dije. Otra pauso más en mi recuperación: decir la verdad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Emma mientras me sentaba en la cama y ella alargaba la mano para acercarme a su cuerpo.

-El debate.

-Um, te deje ganar- dijo mientras hundía su cara en mi pelo.

-Ya, claro.

* * *

-Regina-dijo Emma rato después consiguiendo que me volviese a despertar.-Uh uh-fue todo lo que pude contestar.

-Henry me ha pedido un dragón, le he dicho que hablaremos con Maléfica para ver si nos da un huevo. He pensado que deberías saberlo-continuó como si nada. Y después de soltar tremenda bomba encima tenía el descaro de volver a acurrucar su alocaba cabeza rubia en mi hombro y dormirse.

-¡Ni hablar!

TBC


	5. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Pues feliz año y todo eso xD

Estoy de examenes y aunque quizás hayáis visto que he subido algunas cosas, no tengo la cabeza como par actualizar las dos historias largas. Mis neuronas, las dos que me quedan :), están centradas en sacar adelante "Discreta", la asignatura de la que me examino el viernes. Si me sale bien a la tarde quizás intente sacar un cap de regina presi, pero no prometo nada :D

Andrea W-M gracias por el review, ya ves somos poquitos en este famdon y apenas nadie está en el SwanQueen, pero podéis animaros :D

Basthest jeje siempre lo comentamos en twitter sigo usando tus palabras y algunas propias xD

Y salvatory y LauraRivas, espero que también os guste este cap.

Al resto también espero que os guste, o que déis señales de vida si os gusta xD Nah como queráis.

PD: "Un mundo sin magia" mi primera historia hetero, un poco PWP-humor, sexy Regina en situación interesante, podéis leerlo ;)

* * *

**_5-Emma, empezar, esperanza._**

**_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde... o no.  
_**

* * *

Después del incidente "Archie Hopper" todos parecieron regocijarse de mi desgracia y volvieron a señalarme, a acusarme, volví a perder a Henry. Y los buenos volvieron a alegrarse de poder odiarme, de querer mi muerte con la conciencia tranquila.

Pero oh no, no todo terminó allí, claro que no. Madre no se iba a conformar con estropear todos mis avances por el buen camino, ella quería más y vaya que si consiguió más. Consiguió incluso que todos esos autoproclamados portadores del bien volvieran arrastrándose pidiendo disculpas.

* * *

-¡Regina!

-¿Qué quieres Swan?-dije mientras entreabría la puerta de mi casa sin soltar la enésima copa de vino del día.

-Es Cora, te necesitamos, vamos-dijo mientras intentó abrir del todo la puerta de mi casa.

-No.

-¿No? ¡Regina, eres nuestra única esperanza contra Cora, necesitamos tu ayuda por favor!-dijo terminando de abrir de golpe la puerta haciendo que se me cayese la copa. -¿Estás… borracha?

-¡Oh! ¿También tengo prohibido beber? ¿Eso sólo lo podéis hacer los buenos? Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con vosotros, dale mis saludos a madre.

-Hazlo por Henry, por favor.

-No hagas eso, no… ya no funciona. Cada vez que intentó empezar de cero, cada vez que quiero probarle que estoy reformándome pasa algo y él vuelve a odiarme sin dudarlo… y el resto le apoyáis… y no quiero seguir con esto-dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá con una nueva copa de vino sin importarme si la molesta rubia seguía allí o no. –Dile… dile a madre que tenía razón, el amor me hace débil.

-Regina… no eres débil, ¿vale?- volvió a decir mientras me quitaba la copa de vino y me sujetaba la mano.

-¡Lo soy! Quiero a Henry y él… él sólo te quiere a ti… y te… y he confiaba en ti… y tú…

-¿Yo qué?-me presionó Emma mientras se sentaba pegando su cuerpo al mío sin soltar mi mano. -¿Yo qué Regina? Dilo.

-Tú… tú quieres a todos en este maldito pueblo… eres su salvadora, no la mía... y yo…

-Regina- dijo Emma cortándome antes de que siguiera avergonzándome aun más. –No voy a ser tu salvadora. Voy a ser algo más, pero vas a tener que decirlo-terminó acercándose aun más si cabía.

-Quiero…yo…-y en ese momento hice algo que pilló totalmente desprevenida a Emma. Le besé, quizás fue el vino, o las ganas de hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Pero lo cierto es que le besé como hacía mucho que no besaba a nadie.

-Vale, bueno, me bastaba con que lo dijeras-dijo en cuando me separé de ella, para acto seguido volver a juntar sus labios a los míos.

-Regina…-dijo rato después mientras tiraba de mi hacía la puerta–Vas a venir conmigo. Vamos a patearle el culo a tu madre, tendremos una noche loca para celebrar la victoria y después comenzamos de cero. ¡Ahora deja de remolonear y vamos!


End file.
